YuGiOh Away!
by Intertwined-Destiny17
Summary: Okay I got this idea three years ago and I thought of finally putting it on the net! It's bout spirited Away put then with all the YuGiOh characters and a lot of insanity! Enjoy and R&R!
1. The insanity begins!

Dragon-Charmer16 (Alias Sammie) presents Yu-Gi-Oh Away!

Bakura and Ryou playing the lead.

Title: Yu-Gi-Oh Away!

Title chapter: Meet the insanity

Warning: Uhm insanity?

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and don't own spirited away!

Bakura-Haku

Marik-Yu Baba

Ryou-Chihiro

Malik-Lin

Li Bakura-Chihiro's father.

Mai Valentine-Chihiro's mother.

Solomon Muto-Kamazi

Anzu-the bird of Yu Baba

First toad on the bridge-Mokuba

Second toad on the bridge-Seto

Toad behind the desk-Shadi

The one without a face-Duke

Toad with sigaret-Bandit Keith

A/N: Yeah okay I got this idea when I first bought Spirited Away which is now three years ago or something that way. I finally decided on putting it down.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

'Have a good trip Ryou.' there stood on a card that Ryou had from his friends. 'Ryou! Ryou.' his father yelled. Slowly Ryou lowered the roses and looked in front of him. 'Where almost there.' Li said. Ryou blinked and narrowed his eyes.

'I don't think we will find something here, I think that we have to shop some further.' Mai said. 'Oh you will get used to it.' Li said smiling. Ryou yawned. 'I wish the both of them would shut up, and where are we?' he thought and sighed.

Ryou looked at his father. 'Look children, a school, Ryou this is your new school.' Li said cheery and looked outside. 'It seems okay.' Mai said. 'Please do focus on the road dad.' Ryou thought and sighed again while slowly looking out of the window and sticking out his tongue to the school.

'My old school was much better.' he whined and pushed the roses against his body. 'I wish we could just return back to our old home instead of this stupid country.' he thought.

He looked at his roses and gasped. 'Mom my flowers need water!' he shrieked and looked at his mother. 'Then don't push them against you that hard.' Mai said and powdered her nose.

'We will put them in the water soon enough.' she ended. 'I wish that I didn't had this model as a mother.' Ryou thought and sighed while lowering the flowers with a sad expression on his face.

'I'm a little sad mom... because cause my first flowers are a goodbye gift...' he muttered and sat back on the couch. 'Oh yes baby? What about the rose you got on your birthday?' Mai asked.

'One rose... One rose doesn't makes a bouquet.' Ryou muttered and wanted to fold his arms but just in time realized he had the roses in his arms. 'You dropped your card here.' Mai said and gave Ryou the card.

He took it and watched it bored. 'Shall I put open the window?' Mai asked and opened the window before Ryou could say 'No I just want to go home you PEEP!'. 'And behave yourself Ryou. We will have a busy day today.' Mai said smiling.

'I wonder what Selina is doing now, or Dan...' he thought and sighed once again. 'Will you stop sighing?' Li asked annoyed. 'Yes dad.' he muttered and sighed soft. 'I want to go back home to my friends.. I know nobody here.' he thought and looked outside the window.

After a while they stopped in front of a sandpath. 'Huh?' Li said and looked at the road in surprise. 'What now?' Ryou thought and rolled his eyes. 'Did I make a wrong turn?' Li wondered and stook his head out of the window. 'That's strange.' he said and Mai gasped soft.

'Isn't it that house there?' she asked. 'Huuuh?' Li asked and looked right. 'It should be that blue house there right?' Mai asked. 'Maybe I should laugh.' Ryou thought and frowned.

'That's the house, a wrong turn then indeed.' Li said he focussed his eyes on the road again. 'You think we can come there through here too?' he asked Mai. Mai giggled. 'You know we always get lost if you do that.' she chirped. 'You don't seem to care.' Ryou muttered softly and looked at a few little stones on the ground.

'It's just a little further.' Li said and started to drive again. Ryou gasped soft and returned his head to Mai. 'What are those little houses there? They seem funny!' he said and looked at his mother.

'Those are altars for the Gods sweetheart, you must be a idiot not to know.' she said and laughed. 'NANI! I AM NOT AN IDIOT!' Ryou screamed and looked at the houses again, finally she looked out of the front window and sighed again...

'MWUAHAHAHAHAHA!' Li laughed while driving harder and harder. 'I knew we shouldn't have given him that sugar before we got away from that cop!' Ryou thought fearing for his own live.

'W-we seem lost daddy.' he said shaky. 'We will get there big boy we will get there.' he said evil and drove harder. 'Ryou please sit down or else we will have to send you to the hospital when we have an accident.' Mai said with a nervous face.

'AHHHHHHHH!' Ryou thought. 'They wanna get rid of me!' he quickly adjusted himself on the couch again and tried to grab his gameboy but it bounced on his head to the floor. 'OUCH!' he yelled and rubbed over his head.

He looked outside and saw a boy with blonde hair laughing like a maniac. Ryou blinked and now he saw a sort of statue which looked like a monster. 'They wanna bewitch us! They wanna make us their slaves they wanna ahhhhhhhhhh!' Ryou thought panicking and coughed.

Li drove over a bump and Ryou bounced with his head against the roof. 'Be carefull or else we will have an accident!' Mai said giggling like a maniac. 'My God you want us to get a accident stupid baka!' Ryou thought and gulped. 'Huh? an... tunnel!' Li shrieked and hit the breaks.

They stopped in front of a statue. 'They want me dead.' Ryou thought with a extremely white face and wide open eyes. Li stook half of his body out of the car and looked at the giant building in front of them. Finally he stepped out of the car.

'What kind of building is that?' Mai asked grinning. 'It seems like a gate.' Li said and walked over to it. Darling let's go back.' Mai said. 'I'm alive... I'm alive.' Ryou repeated the mantra the whole time till he finally stepped out with the roses in his hands.

'Ryou?' Mai asked and Ryou put the roses back in the car. 'Don't worry were not gonna die.' he said softly and ran over to Li. 'Stay here!' Mai shrieked and looked around her discomfortly.

'That's strange.' Li said softly and stroke the wall of the gate. 'This building is made not so long ago.' he said and Ryou grabbed his arm. The wind blew them in the tunnel and Ryou shuddered. 'Ah.' he said and heard his mother getting out of the car too walking towards them.

'The wind blows inside.' he said and Mai blinked. 'Blow? You didn't had a blow did you!' she shrieked and Ryou rolled his eyes. 'No mom don't worry.' he snapped.

'What do you think darling?' Mai asked Li. 'I have no clue you PEEP! Let's take a look.' Li said balling a fist and glaring at Mai. 'NOOOOOOOO I AM SCARED I WANNA GO AWAY! THE LITTLE ALIENS WILL EAT US!' Ryou yelled hyperventilating.

'Don't be afraid little Ryou, if the aliens will eat you we will be ri-- uh eat them back.' Li said. 'See! See! They wanna get rid of me!' Ryou thought glaring at Li for five seconds.

'Well I suppose we can take a look darling.' Mai said grinning and giggling and laughing and being insane. 'Ahem but what if the truck gets there before us?' she asked sweetly. 'Let those stupid PEEPS do the job that's why we PEEPING paid them for.' Li cursed.

'I know but--' Mai started. 'NOOOO! THE ALIENS WILL EAT US YOU HEAR ME? EAT US!' Ryou yelled again. 'I am not going inside!' he shrieked and walked back to the car standing next to the weird looking statue.

'Let's go back daddy!' he whined. 'Don't be afraid chicken Ryou.' Li said taunting Ryou. Ryou's eyes twitched in annoyment. 'I don't care I am not going!' he yelled and looked at the weird statue, then he shivered soft and clenched his teeth.

He looked back and saw his mother and father were walking into the tunnel. He gasped in surprise. Were they idiots or was it just him? 'Ryou you wait here then.' Mai said and followed Li. Ryou bounced up and down. 'MOMMY! DADDY!' he shouted and looked at the statue again backing away a little.

'WAIT UP THIS ALIEN WANTS TO EAT ME!' he yelled and followed his father and mother. He grasped Mai's arm with both hands and hung on it with mostly whole his weight.

'RYOU IF YOU WON'T STOP WE WILL BOTH DROP AND LAND IN THE HOSPITAL!' Mai shouted and coughed when she said it. 'They wanna get rid of me!' Ryou thought again and blinked while walking on his own again.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Me: Okay this was pointless, but I loved it! I hope you guys and girls enjoyed it too and i'll update soon if you R&R byebye! ((Waves and walks off))

Ryou: I am not an imbecile am I 'Kura?

Bakura: Your a imbecile.

Ryou: ((goes teary eyed))

Bakura: Okay your not! You are perfect!

Ryou: ((smiles)) I love you too Kura! ((hugs Bakura))

Bakura: Yeah whatever...

Me: Oh yeaaaaaaaaaaah if you like it and want me too continue R&R! No reviews no next chap! MWuahahahahahahah!

Bakura&Ryou: ((Sweatdrops))


	2. The insanity continues!

Title: Yu-Gi-Oh Away!

Title chapter: The insanity continues!

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh or Spirited Away!

Warning: Craziness!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

'You both look out honey's' Li said and started to walk again. Ryou narrowed his eyes and looked at the exit of the tunnel, he wanted to turn around and run back to the car but nooooo!

He staid with his parents, well what kind of parents they are, a super star model and a archoloog. Most of the times he was alone in the house, finally they landed in a giant hall and Ryou's eyes widened. 'Where in Godsname are we?' Ryou asked.

'Hey, can you hear that too?' Mai asked while putting a hand behind her ear. Li looked at her. 'Oh honey you look uh yeah we can hear it.' Li said, he didn't even know what they were hearing.

'It is a train! I quessed it! My grand prize is going back to the car with my parents!' Ryou said satisfied. 'Haha no Ryou! No stop asking to go back. Maybe there's a station somehwere around here.' Mai said and Li smiled.

'Come on we will notice soon enough.' he said. Ryou looked behind and walked some harder to catch in with his mom. 'Stupid parents.' he muttered.

Finally they were on a open field. 'What are all those houses doing here?' Ryou asked astonished. He thought they were all blown up or something but this! This was boring to peacefull. 'I knew it! I knew it!' Li shouted and looked behind him.

'This is an abondend fair!' he said exited. 'Oh whipee how good of you.' Ryou said bored. 'Where are the rollercoasters?' he asked, they both ignored him.'They build a lot of them round 1990. Most of them didn't stand out long this must be one of them.' Li said.

'What the? Are you going even further? I demand you to come back and go back with me to the car!' Ryou yelled and the wind blew him forward. He looked behind and looked at the giant building in fear before shivering. Finally he ran over to his mother and grasped her hand again.

'Mommy mommy! that building was moaning!' he said soft. Mai wrinkled her nose. 'Don't be ridiculous that's the wind, what a lovely place this is.' she said laughing.

'We could've lunched here.' she said smiling. They stepped over some rocks. 'They wanted too make a river here!' Li said. 'Skip this stupid river town ancient thingee I wanna go baaaaaaaack!' Ryou whined. 'Huh?' Li said and sniffed the air.

'Can you smell that?' he asked and Mai sniffed the air too. 'Yes I can smell it too.' she said. 'Maybe there still open.' Li said and started to walk again. 'Let's go look!' Mai said and cackled. 'NOOO!' Ryou cried and ran after his mother and father. 'Wait uuuuuup!' he whined.

Li sniffed the air again and drooled. 'It's coming from there.' he said and pointed left. 'Oh soooo exiting!' Mai said and giggled. 'Please! Please let's get away nooooooooow!' Ryou whined. 'SHUT UP!' both Li and Mai said. 'This way!' Li shouted and started to walk again.

'The Aliens have controlled their mind noooooo!' Ryou cried and followed them. 'I can't believe it?' Ryou said surpirsed and looked at all the restaurants. 'A bunch of restaurants.' Mai said and drooled too.

'EWWWWWW!' Ryou said and stepped away from Mai. Li stopped and ran right. 'We have our jewel! Our food al ours! MWUAHAHAHA!' he said laughing looking at the food standing in front of him.

'Hey come over here lazy bums!' he yelled and dissapeared again. 'Were coming almighty Alien out of space.' Ryou said fearfull. 'We are not giving you anymore dvd's in which humans gets possesed by aliens.' Mai muttered and ran over to Li.

'Oh how gooooooood! They knew I was coming me the great Mai Valentine.' she chirped and sat down. 'Hello? Is somebody there please come out or we'll just grab the food and eat it all!' Li said and sat down shrugging.

'Come sit down Ryou it smells delicious!' Mai said and Ryou shook his head. 'I am not crazy the aliens will get mad when we eat their food!' he said. 'Ah don't worry we'll pay them when they come back.' Mai said smiling and grabbed some food.

'Your right darling and it looks and smells and tastes delicious!' Li said and started to eat. 'Oh how sweet! Come and taste this Ryou!' Mai said and Ryou shook his head.

'No I don't wanna have my mind be controlled by aliens!' he yelled sobbing soft thinking of something that could stand on their grave. 'Here lies Li Bakura and Mai Valentine they died thanks to the aliens.'

'Don't panick your daddy is here.' Li said and swallowed his food. 'PEEP!' Ryou cursed and folded his arms. 'Mommy daddy!' Ryou yelled when his parents were eating all the food.

'Those stupid son of a PEEPS will regret this!' he thought scared. Finally his shoulders lowered so did his face and eyes. 'Fine do what you want then.' he muttered and started to walk away. He looked right and sighed.

'Let's get going I wanna look further now they infected me already were all gonna die!' Ryou cried. 'Oh dear...' he muttered soft and started walking. After a few seconds he stood on a bridge. 'That's strange...' he said and walked on the bridge to the ceiling and looked at the water.

'Ah a train!' he said and ran over to another side looking down again, finally he looked up and saw a boy with silvery white hair looking at him, he had a bag over his shoulder. 'SHIT! I failed to escape and take everythin' worthy of taking out of this place again!' he yelled and focussed on Ryou.

'You musn't be here you baka! Go back!' he yelled and walked closer to Ryou putting the bag on the ground. Ryou saw their was gold and silver in it. the boy blushed. 'Heh?' Ryou said and jumped of the ceiling looking at the silvery beauty in front of him.

'ARE YOU DEAF! Go away before it gets dark!' he yelled and all of a sudden lights got on. 'Shit! Their putting on the lights! Go! GO NOW!' he yelled and pushed Ryou forwards. 'I will distract them, cross the river!' the boy yelled.

'WAAAAH!' Ryou yelled and looked behind. The boy turned around and the golden necklace that was hanging round his neck was swirling madly. 'Be gone!' he yelled and put a hand forward.

Ryou ran back to the place he left his parents and looked back one more time. 'Who was that?' he said and rubbed his eyes starting to run again. All of a sudden he saw that there were coming spirits out of the ground.

'DADDY!' he yelled scared to death and started to run back to the place he left his parents, when he came their they were still eating but more monotone. 'Daddy! Mommy! We must go home come on daddy!' he yelled and pushed them.

Li looked at his son and Ryou saw no pupil in his eyes. 'AAAAH!' he yelled and backed away. Li and Mai wanted to grab more food but a whip landed on Li's hands. 'Back of you little idiots!' A female whispered harsh.

He looked at them one more time and started to run like crazy. 'ALIENS HAVE POSSESED THEM ALIENS HAVE POSSESED THEM AND I AM SEEYING GHOST AND I DIDN'T TOUCHED THE DRUGS I SWEAR I DIDN'T WHAAAAAAAAAAAA!' he yelled and finally stopped at when he landed in the river.

'RIVER! I CAN'T GET HOME WHAAAAAAAAAAAA!' he yelled and ran out of the river. 'What's this? I am dreaming! I AM DREAMING!' he yelled and whacked his head several of times. 'Wake up! Wake up wake up!' he yelled and dropped to the ground.

'It's just a dream a dream.' he said and put his head on his knees. 'Go away dissapear go away dissapear!' he shrieked and cradled himself. Finally he looked at his hands and saw they were getting rather... unseeable.

'Huh? HUH?' he yelled and looked closely. 'WAHH!' he wailed. 'I can see through them! Oh no oh no oh no!' he yelled and stroke them. 'It's a dream it must be!' he screamed when he saw that other parts were getting unvisible too.

Then he saw a boat coming and his eyes widened. The boat was fully empty he thought but when it hit dock ghosts were coming out. 'AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH I SWEAR I WILL NEVER TELL MY PARENTS THEIR DUMB EVER AGAIN!' he yelled and ran up the hill again stumbling a few times.

He sobbed and pushed hisself against a wall. 'My parenst are controlled by aliens, I am in love with a boy... And I can't get back home, what more?' he sobbed soft. Finally that boy he saw came up to him putting a hand round Ryou's shoulder. Ryou looked at him in fear.

'Ah don't sweat it I am your friend hikari.' he said soft. 'No no no no no no no!' Ryou said. 'Trust me and put your hand on my Millenium Ring. If you don't you'll dissapear.' the boy said.

'No!' he shrieked and tried to push the boy away but he could get right through the boy. 'What?' Ryou said surprised. 'Don't be afraid little fool, and put your hands on my Millenium Ring.' the boy said and softly Ryou put his hands on the strange necklace.

'Good, you won't dissapear now, see?' the boy said and Ryou looked at his hands. They were visible again. 'And if you don't trust it now feel it.' the boy said and put his hand against Ryou's. 'I'm back again.' Ryou said softly.

The boy smirked. 'Ofcourse you are baka, I won't let you be send to the Shadow Realm.' he said and smiled warmly. 'Come on let's go.' he said and stood up. Ryou grasped his arm.

'What about my mother and father? They aren't really taking over by Aliens are they?' he asked with a sob. 'A... liens?' the boy asked laughing. 'You can see them later but now we have to go okay?' the boy asked.

All of a sudden he looked up and saw a girl flying above them, he quickly pushed himself against the wall with Ryou in a sheltering position. 'Be quiet.' he whispered and started to look up.

The girl, Anzu, looked around carefully and the boy pushed himself against Ryou some more. 'I'm getting hot.' Ryou thought and looked at the face of the boy. 'He looks like me, white hair white face, only older and hair more spikier.' he thought and sighed soft.

It was more a moan. Finally Anzu flew away and the boy released Ryou. 'They're searching for you, man I shouldn't have stolen those things.' he muttered and looked at Ryou. 'We don't have anymore time let's go.'

He stood up and Ryou tried to stand up aswell but his legs wouldn't come. 'I can't stand up! I CAN'T STAND UP!' he shrieked. 'Relax don't shriek it hurts.' the boy said and his Millenium Ring started glowing.

'By the name of the Gods and Goddesses release him!' he said soft and pulled Ryou up. 'Come were going.' he said and ran away with Ryou behind him. 'Whoa.' Ryou said soft and followed the boy.

'He's so fast and tough and oooooh just look at him!' he thought. The Millenium Ring started swirling madly again and the boy raised a hand to a door that opened immediatly and closed after them. They ran through a building with humans that were brabbling and brabbling.

Finally they landed close to a bridge, the boy turned around to Ryou with a glare. 'This sounds strange but, you have to sing on the bridge.' he muttered soft. 'NANI? you think I can sing?' Ryou said. 'You must!' the boy said and shook Ryou.

'Or else they will know that you are a human and send you to the Shadow Realm or Marik will make you his personal slave!' the boy cried softly. 'Okay.' Ryou said soft and they started to walk to the bridge.

'I am afraid.' Ryou said soft and grasped the boy's arm. The boy looked at him with a blush and coughed. 'Stay calm.' he said. Ryou wasn't sure if he was talking to himself or Ryou.

'Welcome back Osiris! Good to have you back.' a boy with black hair said. 'Welcome back to bad to see you again Isis.' A male with brown hair said and sighed annoyed.

'Still the same cheery Seto and Mokuba right?' Isis said snickering and walked further. 'I'm back from my mission you pair of baka's.' the boy said smirking. 'Hey welcome back with us!' Mokuba said. 'Wow yeah right.' Seto snapped and sighed again. 'Start singing Ryou.' the boy said.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Me: Yes i'm gonna be bad and leave you hanging here forgive me! I don't feel like watching the film further, enjoy anyway and you know the dhrill! R&R please!

Haku: ... He took my place and he stole all the stuff?

Bakura: So what? I am a thief you moron!

Haku: YOU ARE A MORON!

Bakura: YOU ARE!

Bakura&Haku: ((Bickering with eachother))

Ryou: Uhm.. anyway R&R please!


End file.
